Ikuto as a Millionare
by Asapdos4441
Summary: Ikuto is a millionare. Caught up in a huge scandal
1. Chapter 1

Ages/Names

Amu Hinamori

Age:21

Gender:Female

Ikuto Tsukyomi

Age:26

Gender:Male

Well hi guys this is my first story so yeah. Also go to Sovay Chancellor's

page because she gave me the idea on this story.

So go to her page and check it out kay~~.

Lastly when you review leave me some ideas to make future chaps on cuz i need

some type of inspiration.

So Love,Momo-chan~


	2. Amus late shocking news

**Amu POV  
**

BEEP BEEP BEEP ~ Mmmmm….. 5 more min..utes.

~ Five minutes LATER~

~ BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP~

Okay *yawn* I'm up. What time is it? -5:45 a.m.- CRAP I'm going to be late!.

**Normal POV**

As you see Amu is in a prestigious school. Since she is in college getting to school on time is a main priority. If you couldn't guess she is always late so her daily routine is completed at an inhumanly speed every single day, most of the time. She is currently looking for her new uniform.

**Amu Pov**

UHHH! Where the hell did I leave it!

20 minutes of searching

Here it is said the pink haired maiden. It was a snow white freshly pressed dress V-neck shirt. Yet again she sighed it didn't help hide the fact that she was a 36 D and she was at the age where guys hormones were raging. But besides the fact Her skirt was a red and black plaid mid thigh skirt. My looks you ask… people have said I look gorgeous but I think I am a normal looking girl. I have mid waist length sugar free bubble gum hair. I am 5'8 and have long legs for my age. If people say I am so gorgeous or beautiful why am I currently single. Crap I almost lost track of time. It is now 6:15! DAMN! I really did loose track of time!

**Normal pov**

Amu rushed down the stairs of her house and tripped a couple of times but made it out of her house safely. She hopped in her blazin cherry red Alfa Romeo Spider ( look this car up on Google it is SEXY!)

She looked at the time and it read 6:30, she is now 5 minutes late and that's is not good beginning a new year at a new school.

**Amu Pov**

So I am late and Nikaido-sensei is such a bastard. So I'm running through the halls trying to get to his class. Outside of his door I had to take a breather so I don't look like I actually ran here. Walking in Sensei is asking me why I am late And you know what I did I shrugged it off. This sent him through the roof and guys started screaming COOL AND SPICY! While I casually ignored them and took my seat near the window asking my self "When will something interesting happen in my boring day to day life?"

**Nikaido pov**

Amu

…

Amu

…..

AMU ANSWER ME WHEN I AM TALKING

Still no response

AMU detention!

Hahaha she quickly snapped out of her trance.

**Amu Pov**

AMU detention

When I heard that I was shocked. But what he said next I almost fainted.

He said to me "Since you are always late you probably never get to see the morning news and you probably don't even know about the recent scandal. (scandal where in this school she thought) So not only will you be punished with detention but since you are a recognized lawyer for your age you will be Ikuto Tsukyomi's new attorney and I will also be seeing you in detention.

So how was that please review and be critical I can take it also give me some ideas for future chaps and I know if this is boring please stick with this story thanks

Ja Ne Momo- chan~


	3. Authors note

Hey guys this is an authors note. i am very sorry i couldn't make any chapters over the weekend. I was in the hospital for my hip. ( if u wanna know why my hip just like pm me and i'll get back to you)

Also i am going to start trying to make chapters atleast every two weeks.

So plz don't hate me cuz i ddidn't make any new chapters. also for me to update faster u guys gotta give me more reviews with ideas to add to my story.

Love Momo- chan~~


	4. Detention

So hey guys I'm back and ready to write. Thanks for the reviews.

This Is A new story. So i welcome critizism from my readers

soooo lets begin...

**Detention Is a hassle**

**Amu pov**

Pfffffffffffft... I said as blew a strand of hair from my face. So let me do a personal update on my life. Where to start... well I was late to school as usual then my sensei scolded me, next i got a detention and to top it off i have to be an attorney for Tsukiyomi Ikuto. While I was making a left around the corner to get to the detention room I then realized that I didn't know wwhere it was because I have never been there. Oh MY GOD WHY ISN"T LUCK ON MY SIDE TODAY! I said sceaming to myself. But when I opened my eyes haha it wasn't to myself as i had hoped. Yeah, friends that i could have made, that is one thing that''ll be crossed off my list of things to do

**Normal Pov**

Amu is now wandering in the school passing the same hallways with the same signs looking for the detention room. But the funny thing is, is that she doesn't know that detention, it ends at 4:15 and right now it is almost 4:00. And if she misses it well, her perfect record gets tarnished since she will be getting a two day suspension for skipping as smart she is she just happen to walk right in to the main office and got diections and the secretary told her detention ends in six minute.

**Amu pov**

I bolted down that hallway and busted in the classroom. And the funny thing is was that no one was in there but a manilla envelope with my name adressed on it.

**Normal Pov**

Not only was our little lawyer pissed she was furious. She could care less about her detention since she barely made it but what she read in that envelope shocked her so much she alomost punched a hole in the wall.

**Amu pov**

THAT NO GOOD WOMANIZER, CHEATING, PERVERTED BASTARD! Nikaido you will be in for a rude awakining come tommorrow. I Amu Hinamori am NOT I repeat NOT going to help nor advise this BASTARD! I screamed in the vacant detention room.

**Soo how was that? review plz and thanks **

**Love momo chan**


End file.
